


Assassination on Pirate Island

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Two pairs of assassins meet for a joint mission and get along surprisingly well.
Relationships: Brody & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 2





	Assassination on Pirate Island

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Brody felt her heart race as she looked out over the town before her. Why the Order had assigned them to meet up with another team on this island was beyond her. Her light grey cloak swayed back and forth revealing the hidden red that layered the other side. She wished she could loosen the belt that bore the Assassin’s symbol, but it was no use. It would have to wait until after the mission. Suddenly she felt a familiar warmth covering her hand. Looking down, she saw Mitch's hand wrapped around hers. 

“It’ll be fine.” He gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. Her heart rate slowed down a bit while she continued to take deep breaths.

“As long as we have each other.” she looked at him with a gentle smile. “I’m ready.”

With that the pair threw on their hoods and looked over the edge of the building they were on. 

“Here I go.” Brody whispered, jumping forward and spreading out her arms. The sensation of falling over took her body as she turned, landing into a stack of hay. Quickly getting out, she gave a signal to Mitch that it was all clear. He leaped forward, his pale white cloak fluttering and revealing the red sash that tied around his belt with the symbol. He landed with a soft thud before jumping out to join her. She leaned forward, pulling out the bits of hay that had gotten stuck in his cloak and cape. He soon did the same. Once they had finished with that they wandered through the town square, holding hands so that they wouldn’t get lost through the bustle of the crowd. It became abundantly clear that the other team hadn’t shown up yet when they had arrived at the meet up location. 

“Can’t believe they didn’t show.” Mitch mumbled grumpily.

“They’ll be here, they probably just got caught up in the crowd.” Brody reassured. As the minutes passed she became less and less sure. The only comfort in the situation was the fact that Mitch was by her side and a stray cat had appeared. It rubbed its head affectionately on her leg before trotting over and doing the same to Mitch’s. He leaned down scratching behind its ear, a small smile appearing on his face. Suddenly a loud sound came from a rooftop nearby. Mitch and Brody’s eyes fell upon two figures who sprinted across coming closer and closer. With a swift jump they landed in front of the duo. 

Mitch’s hand had instinctively shot out in front of Brody.On the left side stood a person dressed in a blue cloak, which turned to white in the center. Two pistols were strapped to their chest and a red sash was tied around their waist which held a cutlass. Light blue eyes appeared from underneath their white hood, studying the pair. On the right was a woman who wore a black pirate cloak. A red scarf wrapped around her neck, draped against her white shirt. On her stomach laid a cream corset with brown detailing. Two swords hung from her hips.

“Nothing is true.” Her tone was serious.

“Everything is permitted.”Brody responded, albeit a bit shaky.

The woman’s greyish blue eyes looked at them before glancing at her partner. In unison they tossed back their hoods, smiling as they looked back at the other pair.

“Sorry about that. Always need to be careful.” The girl’s red hair swayed slightly. “I’m Sophie.” She gestured to her partner. “This here is Marlon. The man looked up at them with a kind smile. His blonde hair was wavy on top while the sides of his head were shaven. Hidden behind was a braided ponytail.

“Nice to meet you.”

Brody lifted the hood off her head, returning his smile. “Likewise. I’m Brody and this is my partner Mitch.”

Mitch pushed back his hood, giving the other team a small nod. 

All of a sudden barking was heard down a nearby alley. A pitbull sprinting forward, standing between Marlon and Sophie. It snarled at the two of them, causing the cat to scurry away. 

“Rosie, no. Sit.” Marlon instructed to which the dog followed. “Sorry about that, she's a real sweetheart once you get to know her.” His expression was apologetic. Rosie sat there panting before licking both Sophie and Marlon’s hands. They both gave her some pats before turning their attention back to the other duo.

“Would you like to pet her?” Sophie asked excitedly, holding out her hand. Brody cautiously gave her hand, placing it in Sophie’s who slowly moved it towards the dog’s nose. After a few seconds of getting her scent Rosie licked Brody’s hand. She giggled. It tickled. Mitch was next to get down to the dog’s level and soon his hand was also covered in saliva. 

“Well, we should probably get to the mission,” Marlon started. “Our target is going to be in the northern district. We’ll follow him and his guards, then once an opening presents itself well take them out.”

“Makes sense.” Mitch commented.

“So would you like the rooftops or the street?” Sophie asked. 

Mitch and Brody looked at each other.

“Rooftops.” Brody replied.

“Alright, then let’s double check our equipment then head out.” Marlon instructed. Mitch and Brody quickly checked their equipment; they didn’t have much, just the hidden blades and some of Mitch's bombs. Brody let out a shaky breath. He looked over with concern.

“I’m okay, Mitch. It’ll be fine.” Brody gave a reassuring smile. She gently placed her hand in his.

“As long as we have each other.” He replied with a warm smile. 

“We’re good to go.” Sophie’s voice drew their attention back to the situation. 

“We are too.” Mitch responded. 

Marlon whistled, causing Rosie to walk over and lay down by the wall. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Soon the pairs were off towards the northern district, running across rooftops. When they had arrived they scanned the area.

“There he is.” Brody pointed out to the man who was surrounded by four guards. 

“Alright. Then we’re off.” Sophie said before she and her partner slipped down the side and onto the streets. The two pairs followed silently behind, always making sure to keep a safe distance from their target. They waited for their time to strike. After twenty minutes of tailing him, the opportunity arose. 

Sophie sprinted forward. The two back guards turned around in surprise, but before they could defend themselves she attacked. Kicking out one of the guard’s legs she blocked the other’s attack with her hidden blade, swiftly kicking out his leg as well. She plunged the blade into the first guard’s skull while Marlon ran forward, sinking his blade into the throat of the other. Brody jumped down from her perch, landing hard on the third guard. Shuffling to her feet she balled her fist, punching him hard in the head before taking the sides of his head and bringing it towards her knee. Mitch jumped down as well, kicking out the fourth guard’s leg before locking his hands together and connecting it against the back of the guard’s head. The target let out a high shriek, scrambling to run away, but Mitch soon caught up to him, snapping his neck with ease. The target’s body fell lifeless and crumpled. 

“Good work.” Sophie complimented, cleaning off her blade. “That asshole has been causing havoc for far too long. Executing families for fun.” She walked over, spitting on the corpse.

“We should get out of here.” Brody looked around cautiously. They were in agreement. They soon landed back in the meetup location.

“We should celebrate.” Marlon suggested with a smile. “Me and Soph always do after a successful mission.” 

Brody and Mitch looked at each other with an excited smile.

“Sounds good to us.” Mitch replied, following the other pair as they guided them to a local place. 

“Mitch, can you help me grab some drinks and food?” Marlon asked.

“Sure,” He turned to Brody. “I'll be right back.

“Okay.”

“Come on, let’s find a table.” Sophie led the way to a corner table. Both women slid into their seats. Before much time had passed, Sophie had started a conversation.

“So, how long have you and Mitch been together? Her emphasis on the last word made it clear what the question was about. Brody felt herself get a bit nervous. Sure, Sophie and Marlon were nice, but to disclose that information to her... what if she reported it to the Order? 

Brody rubbed the back of her right ear. There was an awkward pause. Sophie seemed to pick up on the situation pretty quickly.

“Marlon and I have been partners for five years now,” Sophie leaned back in her chair. “And we’ve been together for about a year and a half.” She kicked her legs up, resting her hands behind her head.

Brody was surprised that she had given that info so freely. Her expression must’ve matched her emotion since Sophie gave a smile.

“I know. But we’re not breaking any rules. We’re friends with benefits so it bends the rule but doesn’t break it. Honestly, it’s a dumb rule to began with though.”

Brody was still a little hesitant but decided to go for it.

“Mitch and I have been partners for five years as well.” She paused, a warm smile appeared across her lips. “We’ve been married two years.”

Sophie nearly fell out of her chair. It fell forward with a loud thud.

“Married?” she whispered, her eyes wide in shock. Her expression changed to one of respect. “You must really love him if you’re willing to go against the Order’s rules.”

“I really do.” Brody’s face was covered in a light blush.

“You won’t report us, will you?” Brody looked deadly serious. 

“Why would I?” Sophie replied with a shrug. “You two are cute together. Who cares about that stupid rule anyway.” Her attention was drawn away from Brody.

“Oh, looks like they’re back.” Marlon and Mitch’s arms and hands were filled with food and drinks. They placed it on the table and sat beside their partners. The four assassins dug into their food. After a while the table was clear and their bellies full.

They made their way out of the tavern, stopping by the nearby alley.

“Well, it was great working with you.” Marlon said, extending his hand out. Mitch took it, shaking it.

“Likewise.”

“May we meet again.” Sophie said with a playful smile. Without another word, the pair disappeared into the alley. Marlon let out a sharp whistle to which   
Rosie barked in response to join the duo.

Mitch and Brody glanced at each other, sharing a smile. This mission had turned out better than they had hoped. Even though it was unlikely, they hoped they would see Sophie and Marlon in the future.


End file.
